The invention relates to a bend (fold) of a metal sheet, preferably in the visually relevant exterior region of a vehicle.
Bends of a metal sheet in the visually relevant exterior region of a vehicle are typically carried out by way of a radius, for example in the order of magnitude of 2 to 3 mm. The bent metal sheet is generally located in the movable region of doors, lids and the like, for example. The radius at which the bend is created must be large enough to allow the respective movable edge of a door, lid or the like to be moved without colliding with the fixed parts, taking tolerances into account. This can result in radii that adversely affect the visual appearance. The reason for this is that the visual impression of a joint is determined not only by the joint width, but also by the bending radii of the involved components. While a reduction of the joint width or of the bending radii could improve the visual impression, it would adversely impact a collision-free movement of the involved parts. To continue to allow a collision-free movement, the joint width between the moving and fixed parts would therefore have to be increased with smaller radii; however, this would in turn result in a less desirable appearance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bend that causes the separation point between the moving and fixed parts to look visually narrower and, thereby, conveys a higher-quality appearance of the entire vehicle.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by designing the bend of a metal sheet, preferably in the visually relevant exterior region of a vehicle, in the form of a smooth, harmonic, assembled mathematical curve of the third degree (spline or polynomial curve).
As a result of the design of the bend according to the invention as a spline or polynomial curve, an optical effect is achieved, which causes the separation point between moving and fixed parts to look visually narrower and conveys a higher-quality appearance of the entire vehicle.
According to a preferred embodiment, the curve of the third degree or the bend is composed of two arcuate segments and a flattened area in the interjacent region.
The radii of the arcuate segments can advantageously have the same size or also different sizes.
According to an advantageous refinement, the flattened area in the interjacent region has a radius that is greater than the radius of the arcuate segments.
Alternatively, the flattened area in the interjacent region can also be designed as a planar chamfer.
In a preferred embodiment, the radius of the arcuate segment is in the low single-digit millimeter range and is preferably 1.5 mm. It is therefore clearly smaller than in conventional bends, where it is in the range of 2 to 3 mm.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.